I. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle underframe.
The underframe of a motor vehicle is the lower supporting part of the bodywork of the vehicle, on which the floor rests.
II. Description of the Related Art
The underframe of a motor vehicle comprises, in the conventional way, a floor fixed to two longitudinal side members running approximately in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle at a distance from each other. These side members are fixed to a central crossmember that runs transversely relative to the vehicle. Lateral reinforcing elements, or fender reinforcements, are attached to the ends of the central crossmember on each side of the vehicle. These lateral reinforcing elements run longitudinally along the vehicle and in planes perpendicular to the floor.